Team 7 of the Leaf
by OwlsloveApples
Summary: We paid Kishimoto to write our story, he messed it up! So here we are in …teams of 4 and not to mention Minato's Plan? NaruHina SasuSaku and more :)
1. A Simple Statement, Who Would Know?

Team 7 of the Leaf- An alternative Timeline

By Ginny / Watermoona

Summary- We paid Kishimoto to write our story, he messed it up! So here we are in …teams of 4 and not to mention Minato's Plan? NaruHina SasuSaku and more ^_^

I don't own Naruto but I do like to take credit for my ideas, and so eventually I will own something! ^_^ Btw I do love Kishi!

A/N at the end of the chapter.

Happy Birthday Naruto! :)

Hope you Enjoy!

Chapter One- A Simple Statement, Who Would Know?

Naruto

"I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great Hokage!" I yelled facing my sensei and other three teammates. How was I supposed to know what the meaning behind those words was?

Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki for all those who care, and for those to who don't. Currently I am bored and sentimental therefore I am going to tell you my story. A few things first, when I paid that Kishimoto guy to write it, I know he didn't do a good job I mean, honestly he missed all the good parts and half of that stuff didn't even happen. No I am not gay for Sasuke like I know you might be asking, in fact I am happily married to a _female_!

Therefore I am getting the original members of team seven together to help me write this, who knows maybe it will be the next tale of a gusty ninja or something? Not that you may or may not know what that is right now. Any-who this is my story so speak now or forever hold your peace! No? Nothing? Good, let's begin before I lose my focus.

It all started the day we were paired into Genin teams. Of course it might not have been the way you were thinking. You see a year before my generation there was a team known as Team Guy. Thanks to the Third Hokage who taught the four legendary Sannin, he decided it was time to try to recreate a team of four again. They had backed the number down to three a year or so after the creation of Sannin because of lack of ninja. Seeing that team guy was being successful he decided this time to do it for our whole generation.

So anyways it started with the norm, meaning me being bored and sleeping, Shikamaru in the back muttering about the troublesome world, Choji eating chips, and the fan girls trying to get "Sasuke-kuns'" heart. (Hey just because I'm not gay doesn't mean he isn't.)

"Naruto!" Iruka Sensei yelled waking me from my nap.

I looked up seriously freaked out. "Nani?"

Iruka Sensei sighed before giving me a wary look "Come on Naruto can't you not sleep today of all days for once? I mean it is that last day I am your teacher, and don't you want to know your team assignments?"

It took me a few seconds before it clicked in my mind where I am and what's going on. "Oh yeah!" I rubbed my head sheepishly, "continue Iruka Sensei!"

This was it we were going to get divided into teams! All I knew is I wanted Sakura-chan on mine, her and then somebody not super irritating, like that Sasuke guy.

Haha the irony of it all.

"Today is an important day" Iruka Sensei announced. "Today is your first day in living in the ninja world." A murmur of excitement went around the room. I pumped my fist up in excitement. This was it what I have been dreaming about for the last six years of my life, I was finally a ninja, and as of today I was going to do missions and learn cool jutsu just like the other cool ninja.

"It is a great day that you will always remember because today you also get assigned to teams." Or at least I think the speech went something like that. Come on do you remember everything word for word?

I looked around the room seeing if I could find anyone else that would make a good team mate. There was Shikamaru or Choji; they would be pretty cool, as long as Choji didn't eat all my food. Then there was Kiba, he would be okay to, as long as he didn't get to pigheaded or tried to steal Sakura-chan from me. Looking around the room I didn't really see anyone that stood out, except for Sakura-chan's main competitor for love of Sasuke-teme, Ino. I wouldn't want her on my team either; she would just talk about Sasuke-teme all day.

"Now has you may know" Iruka Sensei started "last year was the first year the third Hokage tried making a team of five four Genin and one Jounin. This worked well with team guy consisting of Mito Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Shino Aburame. Because of this we have decided to do this with the whole class this year."

"Teams of four?" I thought that means I have a better chance of getting Sakura-chan on my team! But wait, that means I have a better chance of Teme on my team.

"Fine by me as long as I don't get put with that loser over there!" I yelled pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke paid me no attention but Sakura sure did.

"Naruto how dare you say something like that to Sasuke!" I sat down, life was not fair what did Sakura-chan see in that guy anyways. Next to me I could hear Choji was munching on his potato chips, they were his favorite flavor barbeque. I asked for a few, he agreed and I started munching with him to forget about stupid teme.

"Settle down class" Iruka started again "Okay team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your leader will be Asuma Sarutobi."

Well there are three different people I could have had on my team. I could hear Ino groaning wondering how this could have happened to her. I noticed Kiba just smiled, Shikamaru looked even more bored if possible and Choji continued to eat his potato chips.

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if either of the following had been on my team, I think it would have been…weird.

"Team 9…Team 8…." To be honest I didn't pay attention here. But I didn't hear my name or Sakura-chan's so all was good.

Okay here it is the exciting moment you may, or may not have been scanning this story for, who the hell is on my team? I bet this is where a turn point of readers are going to either continue reading, or get up and leave by clicking the dreaded backspace button. So who are you going to be?

Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki," I looked up hoping that Sakura was the next name. "Sakura Haruno..." "Woot" I yelled with a "No!" followed by Sakura. I knew she didn't really like me but this was just the chance I needed to show her how awesome I was and then she would gladly date me instead of that teme.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." Then all my plans faltered, why him? "No" I let out, letting the fact sink in, I knew exactly how this was going to work, so who is the other person going to be stuck with teme?

"And…Hinata Hyuga. Your leader will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka Finished off.

So are you leaving or do you plan to stick around a bit longer?

Hinata I thought for a second, she is that shy girl with the blue/purple hair. I thought back on my few memories of her, she was always a little odd, but she never was mean to me.

If only I had known ….. Wait I shouldn't be thinking this... No bad Naruto!

I try to think of Kakashi Hatake but nothing comes to mind, all that I could think was what a weird name.

And I still think that but after the fishcake vs. maelstrom vs. scarecrow debate, I gave up. At least the girls have normal names and Sasuke….. that bastard.

"Team 6….." Do you really think that I am going to remember the names? You people can be so odd at sometimes….

"Team 5… Team 4... Okay class those are all the teams. You all are now going to spend the next three hours getting to know your team mates at noon I expect you to finish eating lunch and then go to your assigned room were you will meet your new sensei. I will post a list on the board of the rooms. Have a good lunch and a good year. This will be the last time I will stand up here in front of you as your teacher for some of you. Okay class dismissed"

Before I could say anything to Sakura she had already rushed out of the class room. I sighed before heading outside. As I am about to leave Iruka Sensei stopped me.

And then a special confrontation happened that changed my life forever. Okay that might be stretching the truth a bit but its fun to do that! I mean without it what would happen? Ramen that's what, you know? (Datteboyo for die hard sub fans, A/N I will be using both terms since I am a stretched fan! ^_^)

"Naruto" Iruka Sensei stated grabbing my shoulder and turning me around so I could face him straight in the eye.

"Yeah Sensei?" I asked, not sure why he wanted to see me.

He looked a bit lost for words before saying "Just really take the time to make some friends. Sakura is a hard shell to crack but she is a twelve year old girl, she will grow out of it but it will take time. Until then try to make friends with your other teammates, and then maybe she will crack a little easier."

That surprised me I never thought of it like that. "That doesn't make a lot of sense Sensei. Anyways I don't think I could be friends with a shy girl, much less Teme."

If Irony was a holiday today would be the day it would be celebrated. Speaking of which do you know there is a national cashew day? November 23 for the lovers.

"Promise me you will try Naruto, I really believe this could be your chance to make friends." Iruka looked at me with pity in his eyes. He knows, knows I only have two people in the world that care for me, and he is one of them.

It's because of that I can't say no. "Okay Sensei I will give it my best, Believe it!"

Iruka Sensei smiled a little then slapped me on the shoulder, "Good Luck then Naruto, I believe in you."

With that I rushed out, for two reasons. Reason one to get away from him, because I didn't really believe myself. Then reason two, to attempt to look for Sakura-chan.

I know I did an "I don't believe it!" Please don't kill me, I am allowed to lapses once in a while right?

By the way for a ninja that is as weak as Sakura-chan used to be, Sakura-chan could move really fast.

I looked for her for a few minutes before I ran into my other two teammates. Remembering what Iruka said I decided to would try, for his sake more than mine. Anyways I don't go back on my word.

"Hey have either of you seen Sakura-chan?" I asked rushing up to them, mainly Hinata. I honestly didn't want anything to do with that teme.

"Um…Na-Naruto-kun, I wa-was won-wondering if you and Sakura-chan wou-would like to join Sasuke-kun an-and I for lun-lunch, like a team thing?" Hinata got out slowly.

Okay so let's get one thing straight I hate writing stuttering like this but hey have to keep it real right? Maybe I should change the plot a little? Decisions, decisions.

Three things hit my mind. One was how the hell did Hinata get Sasuke to agree to something like this?

Two was this might be a good chance, to at least try and keep my promise to Iruka. We don't need a "don't believe it" now do we?

And the other was they don't know where Sakura-chan was, but this might just be my chance with her. Sakura-chan likes that teme, so my chances might be better of getting a chance to sit next to her if I joined them. Even if it meant sitting with teme there.

Yes I know a bit about girls, notice how I only say a bit. I just like defending myself.

Anyways Iruka said I might have a better time getting her if I was friends with the other two. It didn't mean Teme and I were friends but it wouldn't hurt to try maybe with Hinata.

"I ma-made ra-ramen. I hea-heard it's your favorite." Hinata added to the end.

Ramen? I don't need much more of a motivator.

Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!

Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!

Okay I am done now.

"Alright I am in!"

Just as I agree I hear a "Sasuke-kun!" from the other side of the building. I look over to see Sakura-chan running up to us. This just might be my chance.

"Um...Sakura-chan, wo-would you li-like to sit with us? I ma-made lunch for the fo-four of us, if you wa-want some?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah come on Sakura-chan!" I added "Hinata even made Ramen! It will be awesome!" I am hoped she will say yes more than anything. I just really wanted to her to have the chance to be with her.

Sakura-chan looked like she is pondering something but after a minute; she smiled looking at Hinata and Sasuke, not at me though and says "Sure! I would love to! Hinata, Sasuke-kun!"

Why couldn't she include my name too?

Oh well that will change soon enough!

Plans devious and amazing plans. I have so many of them to put into action. Aren't they magnificent? They can include whatever you want and they are an art of themselves. Take that future antagonist I have better art than you.

We walked up to the tree with the swing on it and sit down on the blanket Hinata also brought. After a minute or two she laid out all the food before us. My eyes went wide at how much she brought, and it all looked so good. I would have dug in straight away but I knew that that would only lead to Sakura-chan yelling at me.

After a minute of staring at the amazing looking food, I got the all clear to start digging in.

"Itadakimasu!" I yelled before I grabbed my chopsticks and started eating a bowl of ramen that was in front of me.

After a few bits I stopped for a second.

"Hinata" I ask, looking to my right at her.

"Yes!" She squeaked out, turning bright red. That's odd.

"Where did you get this ramen?" I asked her seriously.

"I …um… I ma-made it, if you d-don't like it I cou-l"

I cut her off "This is amazing! Some of the best I have ever tasted, if I could eat this every day I would be happy for the rest of my life!"

"Well... um… Ari-Arigato." She smiles at me a little, getting redder.

I am not as blind as you may think, now anyways, after a few hits from a certain pink haired person, and practically everyone else saying that I am idiot I finally pieced a few things together. Not that this happened really quickly or anything. Yep that's right I learned Hinata really likes to cook!

What would Iruka Sensei do? He said make friends but how do I do that?

That should be on a bracelet or something. WWISD for short, I like the ring of that.

That's when I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind. "Could you teach me how to make this Hinata?!"

Then starts the first of many successful accidental plans, and my entrance into learning the arts of glory… I mean ramen.

Hinata seemed to look lost so I continued.

"I mean I only know how to make instant ramen, but to learn to make homemade ramen would be great!"

"You rea-really want me to te-teach you, Naruto-kun?" She stuttered out. I wonder why she stutters so much it is starting to get annoying, is she scared or something. Maybe there is something we can do to make it better; if we are going to be on a team and work with each other it would be better if that wasn't there.

"Of course Hinata! This is amazing!" Then a dreaded thought hits "That is… if you don't want to of course …. I would understan-"

"I would love to!" She gets out quickly an oddly determined look on her face.

"Really?" I ask. She wanted to spend time with me! No one wanted to do that.

She gets redder if possible then nods.

"Wow thanks Hinata!" I gave her a big smile, before continuing to dig into my ramen.

Looking up I noticed Hinata was looking pale.

"Hey Hinata are you sick or something?" I asked seeing her shade of skin tone, did she have a fever or something.

"Naruto Baka!" and then Sakura-chan smashed her fist on top of my head.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" I asked rubbing my head, man she hits hard.

To this day nothing has changed, except sometimes she almost kills me.

"Dope" I heard Sasuke mutter, the first words he said since we sat here.

"Hinata" I heard Sakura-chan state, looking over to see her eating some sushi, and then have a mental flash of me feeding her some of it. If only.

"Yes?" Hinata asked in her shy voice.

"Would you teach me also? I don't know how to cook, and I think it would be a nice skill to have." And then she looked over at Teme.

"Ok-okay Sakura-chan" said Hinata.

"When is a good time for you?" Sakura-chan asked her. "I am open any time but tonight. I have some stupid family gathering thing."

For a second I am almost mad at Sakura-chan but brush the feeling off fast.

"Um … I am op-open any-anytime" Hinata got out.

"Okay how about tomorrow?" Sakura-chan asks.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

What if I learned to cook before Sakura-chan? Then tomorrow I might be able to impress her!

"Hinata is tonight okay? At my place?" I ask hoping she will say yes.

With that she promptly faints.

"Hinata!" I cried out, and rushed to her side and started shaking her.

I got hit on the head by Sakura again.

"Just sit down baka! She will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Another hit, man they are painful.

"Dope" Wow Sasuke's second time speaking, and still only one word, that takes skill.

"Okay fine" I retreated going back to my ramen.

The rest of lunch was in silence for the most part. We all ate our fill and then Hinata woke up. After asking if she was okay, and then re-asking her my question with a yes as an answer, she finished eating then packed up the picnic.

We all walked slowly back up to the classroom.

Okay so I know what you all are thinking, I sound a bit out of character right? Let's get two things straight, one I am not my twelve year old self telling this story so of course I am going to be a bit different. Secondly, the Naruto Kishimoto wrote is a bit different than me, not a lot but a little.

So if you don't like the slight tweaks in my personality, or what seem like tweaks to you, this is might be where you hit the dreaded backspace button. BEWARE! (And no I am not the box ghost)

When we get there we wait for our sensei to come in.

At first I try to talk to Sakura-chan but that fails quickly. I give up for a bit then go to plotting how to steal her heart.

After two hours the stupid guy still isn't here and my stomach groans. I guess Hinata's Ramen ran off. All of the sudden she appears next to me with a plate of food.

"Do you wa-want a cin-cinnamon bun Naruto-kun?" She asked.

I grinned at her sheepishly "Thanks Hinata."

I took a bit into the roll. For a second I am amazed, could this be close if not equal to ramen in goodness?

I know what you all are thinking; I promise the world, scratch that the universe is not ending. It's just they are beautiful.

"Wow" is all I could say. All of the sudden I forgot that I hated Teme, that Sakura-chan didn't like me, and that Hinata was extremely shy.

Grabbing two more rolls I yelled "you have to try these!"

Sakura took one and reluctantly bit into it; in her eyes you could see she liked it. "Wow Hinata that's amazing."

"Your turn Teme."

"I don't like sweets, dope."

I didn't take no's for an answer, and then shoved the thing in his mouth.

"Wow" that was the most teme could do to give praise.

"Hinata!" I say turning back to her, "can we make some of these? They are amazing!"

She nods, and then I hug her out of excitement. And then I killed her, kind of.

"Hinata?!"

"Naruto-baka!" and then the cycle restarted.

After another hour, a mix of all four of us slowly eating cinnamon buns and exchanging a bit of small talk with Hinata, and Sakura-chan asking teme on another data and a million other stupid questions, I get bored.

Then I play a basic but brilliant prank.

Okay here was the prank. It was so simple it would be next to impossible not to work. I simply wedged a dry eraser from the chalk board on the door. If Kakashi has never heard about my pranks he would not expect it but if he did he would be looking for something more elaborate. It was perfect.

Then after setting up the prank, Sakura and Hinata decide to set up a game. The rules were simple all you had to do was ask the person next to you a question and they would have to answer it no matter what then the other two would have to answer before the next person asks the person on their left.

I didn't mind, but I knew Teme wasn't going to play.

Well at least that's what I thought, that was until I met Hinata's Dark Side.

Before you ask there was a reason Kishimoto decided to leave this important character out. It might be scarier then inter Sakura, and that's saying something.

"N-No Cin-cinnamon buns for people who do-don't play."

Sasuke agreed to play.

"Because of Hinata making such an amazing lunch I vote she starts!"Sakura-chan said.

"Whatever" Teme answered.

"Sure" is all I say. Hinata is bushing slightly but not as much as before and her stutter seems better than before.

"Okay Sakura-chan… wha-what is your favorite thing to do… your hobby?" she asked.

"I love playing trivia and memorization games" Sakura-chan stated. I didn't know that. I notice the look she gave Teme, and became instantly annoyed.

Then after a minute, and an oddly intimating glare from Hinata the Teme stated "I like taking long walks and training."

Whatever that was lame.

"My turn! I like training to, but I love eating Raman and comparing the different flavors. Also I love pulling pranks they are just fun. Also I have a small collection of plants at my apartment I like to take care of and hanging with people is the best!"

Teme pays no attention, not that I care, Sakura-chan looks at me like I am stupid, and Hinata gives me an odd look that I can't place. What an odd group of people to be doing this with, I sweatdrop.

"I gu-guess I ha-have to answer my own qu-question before Sakura-chan goes" Hinata stated softly."I like cook-cooking, pressing flowers, tra-training, reading and…." She then fades off.

"When's your birthday?" Sakura-chan asks Sasuke. "Mines March 28th".

"hn"

With another glare that changes into "July 23rd, hn"

"October 10th!" I answer excited that someone asked when my birthday is, no one had ever done that before.

"Yo-your bir-birthday is the closest Naruto –kun. Tw-two months, w-we sh-should ha-have a pa-pa-rty!" Hinata squeaks out.

She wanted to throw me a party? I am embarrassed slightly. I have never been invited to a party before much less having one thrown in my honor.

Before I can ask her about it, or give her a hug she faints again.

That's the third time today! "Hinata!"

And the cycle, yet again repeated its self.

Can you see the future, because if you can you should be awing in amazement of how often this occurred.

Speaking of which its nearing March 28th, I don't need to forget Sakura's birthday or there might be consequences. Now for the question what should I get her?

We tried playing another round but Sakura-chan just really wanted to question Sasuke, and Teme wouldn't agree to answer without Hinata's treat hanging in the air. So I decided to take a nap.

Waking up to the sound of annoyance, I looked up to see a man with gray gravity defying hair, a mask, and a chunin jacket. The prank worked perfectly, I laughed my ass off.

"Sensei?" Sakura-chan asks.

"My first impression of you is that you all are a bunch of idiots."

We all know what first impressions are, bull.

That's when I grab the nearest roll next to me and throw it at his face.

He catches it in his hand "I am not going to-"

"Eat the roll Sensei" I say in my most creepy voice.

"Um okay, I don't see why-"

Hinata's Dark Side came out again. Then Sakura-chan and Teme joined her.

"My second impression is you all are creepy" he then took a bite of the cinnamon roll.

Second impressions are sometimes right.

His one eye widen, "Wow". We all nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get these?"

"Homemade" I can't help blurting "Hinata made them!"

"Good work" he gives a nod towards Hinata.

"My third impression is I might be beginning to like you guys, meet me on the roof."

Third are normally closer to the truth, normally.

He was then right about to leave, before he turned around facing Hinata. "Can I have another one of those?"

Hinata nodded shyly and threw him one, and then he walks out the door. We all slowly get up and follow our sensei.

Kakashi seems pretty cool. I still am not sure if he actually is or if it's just his headband.

"It has to be the headband" I hear Sasuke mutter from behind. I can't help but snicker under my breath at this.

Kakashi Sensei looks over his shoulder for a second but doesn't say anything.

That's when I notice poor Hinata carrying the heavy basket.

"Here" I say "Let me take that."

You see I can be a gentlemen some of the times, Sakura-chan is too harsh about this kind of stuff there again so is Hinata-chan but she is nowhere near as bad.

Hinata seems still at little shy and blushes a little before letting me take the basket.

"Ari-arigato Naruto-kun." She then started playing with her fingers, putting them together.

I look over to my other side to see Sakura-chan playing with her bubblegum pink hair. Her hair I thought is what was so attractive about her. It was so pretty and so different. It also was so long. She looked so cute how it fell around her head.

I still don't understand also why she seems to hate her forehead. It honestly to me seems normal size. I don't think I will ever understand how a girls mind works.

For example why does it seem that they all think Sasuke it so cool? I mean he is not where near as awesome as they all make him out to be.

All but Hinata, I remember, holding the basket in my hands. Why was that? Why was she the only girl not obsessed in Sasuke?

Before I can ask Hinata this we have seemed to reach the place Kakashi Sensei wanted to go to. We are the top of a roof with a path way of trees. It's actually really cool up here.

Kakashi takes a seat on the railing motioning for us to seat down on the steps. Teme sits on one end, Sakura-chan next to him, I am next to her and Hinata is on my other side. I put down the basket. Hinata then goes in and passes more out to everyone before I can ask. We all start munching on our rolls and look up at our sensei.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time?"

All right for those of you who are counting big change number two is coming up. Normally I would say spoiler but this is the first chapter and for all intents and purposes, is suppose to capture to attention, or at least that's what Ero Sannin said all the time. Therefore I think I can give away a few things, but only a few.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we suppose to say?" Sakura-chan asks.

"Things you like" Kakashi Sensei starts "things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"How about you go first Sensei" Sakura-chan stated, I nodded in agreement wanting to know a bit more about his guy.

"Okay. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that."

"Hunh?" we all ask but Kakashi ignores it.

"My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my Hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"Well that was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura mutters.

"Ahunm" I mutter back. Hinata and Sasuke just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Firstly you Mr. Emo" Kakashi said pointing toward Sasuke.

Nicknames you got to love them.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. If I was to like anything it would be being treated normally, tomatoes, and cinnamon buns. My hobby is training. What I have is not a dream because I will wield it into reality. I am going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Wow that's not creepy at all. What a weirdo. What does Sakura-chan see in him?

I still wonder that.

"Interesting okay than pinky your turn" Kakashi looked at Sakura-chan.

"I am Sakura Haruno. Things I like, a certain someone. Things I hate Ino-pig and Naruto. My hobbies are studying, playing games, and thinking about a certain someone. My dreams for the future, is to end up with a certain someone, to have them accept me. "

Why does Sakura-chan hate me so much?

"Alright Mrs. Creepier / Shy Girl, how about you tell me about yourself and give me another roll?"

Hinata complied.

"I a-am Hinata Hyuga." Hinata stuttered a little but is really getting more comfortable, I noticed.

"I like lo-lots of thin-things, bu-but I love cinnamon buns an-and flo-flowers."

"I ha-hate stuck up peo-people. Dre-dreams for the fu-future, I ha-have a few. The main one is to become the best kunoichi known ever to prove that I am no-not wort-worthless, and then aft-afterwards to un-unite the differ-different branches of the Hyuga clan."

I never knew that Hinata had such big goals.

"As for hob-hobbies I like cooking, get-getting stronger, and re-reading."

Nowadays Hinata likes a bit more, not that I am saying what.

Kakashi says "Last up is blondie ".

I think for a second then smirk.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it! I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen at Ichiraku's and I really really really like Hinata's homemade ramen and cinnamon rolls but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. I also hate being alone."

"My dream is I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great Hokage!" I yelled facing my sensei and other three teammates. I smile at the end because I know no matter what I will achieve my goal.

How was I supposed to know what the meaning behind those words was?

This is your hint big thing number 2 is going to be happening really soon, so keep eyes and ears nice and wide open.

That's when Kakashi's eye opened a bit bigger. Even if he didn't say it then I now know what he was thinking and it's really creepy, but how was I supposed to know?

Sensei just sits there for a moment thinking really deep in thought, he then slowly looked at all of us in the order we said our goals, looking at me finally.

"Well that's great you are all unique and have your own ideas. We will have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" I can't help but ask.

"It's a task the five of us will do together."

"What, what, what, what?"

"A survival exercise."

"Hunh? A survival exercise?"

"Won't we suppose to have a real mission not more practice? We already did this stuff back at the academy. That's how we got here." Sakura-chan stated.

"This is not like your pervious training."

"So what ki-kind of tra-training is it th-then?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi laughed creepy at this.

"Hey that's a normal question what's so funny" I asked.

"Well" Kakashi started "If I tell you, you won't like it."

We all stare blankly.

"Of the twenty eight graduates that just came here only eight will actually be accepted as Genin. The other twenty will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass fail test. And the chance that you fail is at least seventy-two percent."

We all just stare up at him. How was that fair? We all passed didn't we?

"See I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"That's crazy! Believe it! We worked hard to get here. What was that graduation test for anyways?" I can't help blurting out.

"Oh that was just to help select candidates for those who might become Genin. Or not."

"What!"

"That's how it is I decide how you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am, and bring your ninja gear. That's it your dismissed and oh. Tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else your puke. Anyways see you all later and have a good night's sleep."

With that Kakashi Sensei takes one more bun from Hinata's basket, "There again maybe with these I might have to pass you, well at least Hinata"

He turns back around for a second looking oddly at me, "but if you pass, I promise an…. Interesting award at the end of it."

With that he left the roof.

Now for those of you I know are wondering yes that was number two. So that's it with the spoilers of this story. I hope to are satisfied because don't expect a lot in future chapters.

"What was that about?" Sakura-chan asked.

We are all silent for a minute before Hinata breaks the silence.

"I th-think …. I will still br-bring breakfast for everyone to-tomorrow. I have a fee-feeling Sensei might be lat-late and I am not su-sure about you but it takes a l-lot to make me s-sick. So wh-what do you guys' wa-want for brea-breakfast?"

We all break out of the odd silence and ask Hinata for our favorites. After that it is still only four in the afternoon. What now?

"Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata asked, waving her hand in front of my face "Ca-can you buy the fo-food for to-toni-ght?" Oh yeah I forgot Hinata was coming over to teach me how to cook.

"Um yeah about that how about I give you the money and you buy the food? It's not that I am lazy it's just that every time I go into the shopping district I get all these dirty looks do I try to avoid whenever possible."

I am not sure why I am telling her this but it just feels… right.

"Oh my... I am s-sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said a genuine look of sadness on her face.

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"St-still" she started "I am so-sorry that you ha-have to go through th-that." We sat in silence for a minute then all four of us slowly get up.

"Should we strategize for tomorrow Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan asked. Damn it annoys me when she calls him that.

"Nah" Sasuke answered surprisingly "we have no idea what he is going to want us to do. But If you could do some research it would be good to try to find a former student to see what they when though. From there we can try to figure out what he is looking for to pass, we then from there strategize what to do so we all can try to pass."

"Okay" Sakura-chan said eagerly.

What the hell is up with Teme? Forgetting my promise to Iruka, I let anger get the hang of me.

"Hey Teme what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled after him.

He just stalked off, what a pain in the ass.

Still is, I don't think I will ever understand him.

"Bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura-chan called he slowly stalked away.

" I need to get going too to see if I can get that information see you two tomorrow morning. Bye!" Sakura-chan then took her leave and hurried ahead maybe trying to catch up Teme? Damn.

I turn my attention to the matter that's at hand.

"Okay Hinata how about we meet at my apartment in an hour?"

I still needed to clean up. I think if Hinata was to see my apartment she might faint and that wouldn't be good.

She blushed a little before she nodded "Okay N-Naruto-kun."

We both then slowly walk down to the street then say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.

As I walked home a though hit me. I am having a friend over. That has never happened before. Plus I am going to learn to cook ramen! Wow I didn't except this when I woke up this morning! I walked slowly down the street towards my apartment happily knowing that I am no longer alone in the world.

The next hour went fast, even with Shadow Clones it took every minute of the time since Hinata and I split up to clean the place up. Then seeing the fact I didn't really know a lot about cleaning nor done it often so it took time to find supplies.

A lot of time… How was I supposed to remember it was behind the toilet?

Then what seemed like only a few minutes I hear a knock on the door.

"Na-Naruto-kun Daijōbudesuka?" I could hear Hinata stutter through the door way.

"Yeah one minute!" I yelled rushing to finish cleaning. Throwing a few random things in the hall closet, then making sure the bathroom looked usable for someone like Hinata, I swung the door open.

"Hey Hinata!" I said smiling. This was it I was going to learn to make ramen and keep my promise to Iruka!

"Naru-Naruto-Kun!" she shuttered out.

This then started one of my fondest memories, the time I learned how to make goodness! Well speaking of goodness I am feeling really hungry so I am going to go, but I can give this over to someone else to start on, but don't worry faithful readers the first five chapters are going to come out back to back because I owe you all! Peace out Ja Na Believe it!- Naruto Uzumaki March 21st.

Team 7 of the Leafs Japanese Dictionary

By Ginny

I can say I own this! Just like my awesomeness ;)

Honorifics

San- Polite form used with equals

Chan- used for babies, young children, teenage girls, and grandparents considered rude if used with a superior

Bo- used for male babies and young children

Kun- Peoples of senior status or children/ teenage boys

Sama- more respectful version of san, used for more higher status

Sensei- teacher

Vocabulary

Konnichiwa-hello

Ya-hi

Ohayo (gozaimasu added for politeness) - good morning

Oyasumi- good night

Arigato (gozaimasu) - thank you

Doitashimashide- you are welcome

Hai- yes

Lie-no (pronounced Eeeay)

Idesu-okay

Sayonara- bye

Onagaishimasu- please

Sumimasen/ Gomen- I'm sorry

Shimpaishinaide- Don't worry

Otosan – father

Ototo- brother / (little brother)

Niisan- older brother

Okasan or Kasan- Mother

Shimai- sister

Onesan- older sister

Imoto- little sister

Bachan- grandmother

Watashi wa shirimasen - I don't know

Yatta! - I did it!

Ai-love

Kitsune- fox

Ho- fire

Mizu-water

Rai- lighting

Kaze-wind

Tsuchi-earth

Itadakimasu -Let's eat

Baka-idiot

Kami- God/god? (Whatever you believe in)

Nani- What

Naze- why

Daijōbudesuka?- Are you okay?

ichi- one

ni- two

san- three

yon/shi- four

go- five

roku- six

nana- seven

hachi- eight

kyu or ku- nine

ju- ten

Words that have be added to both langages

Shinobi or Shinobu- Shinobi

Ninja-Ninja

Kunai- Kunai

Shuriken- Shuriken or Ninja Stars

Ramen-Ramen :)

Note the letter I is pronounced E

Okay now for the dreaded AN! (I promise they are not normally this long!)

The reason I have been gone for 10ish months, is **health** reasons I really don't want to go into.

I am still working on the next few chapters trying to decide how I really want to direct this story but I plan to try an update once or twice a month.

Okay for an explanation for readers, the first time I started writing this I didn't know any Japanese hence a reason for a half of my spelling errors. Secondly I didn't know that there were so many Naruto Fan fictions that follow the same cookie cutter pattern land of waves, chunin exams, blah blah blah. It gets old after a bit and even thought I have read my fair share, a few hundred, I **don't want** to write something like that. Therefore I am becoming more creative!

Okay next important thing characters will be **slightly OCC** because I like writing them a bit differently but not a lot, so if you worry about that then don't worry, if you felt I am taking a bit of a jump with some of these characters, well it's just the way I decided to fit them in.

I have **one OC, Hinata's Dark Side**; it's only truly evil if you know the power of sweets.

I **don't** do Harlem's. Sorry but as a girl when I see all these girls with one guy, just no.

I **don't** write sex scenes. I am still a Virgin, I don't know anything, so why would I want to write it?

Twelve year olds don't fall in love. Yep it's all corny, that doesn't happen in real life, I don't mind fluff with little kids, but I don't think people that young really know themselves much less another person.

I even though I do like some yaoi couples this fanfiction is only really going to have **Naruto-Hinata **and **Sasuke-Sakura** as the couples. With a few exceptions (which I am not stating now) for plot line purposes.

Anyways if you are fine with the terms above, I plan to update anywhere from 4 to 2 times a month. As for if this will happen or not we will see, it's all about health and homework.

By the way what do you guys think of my picture?

**IMPORTANT** For those of you, who have never read this before, just know Shino is a year older.

Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of T7otL, and I hope to see lots of reviews. If you didn't like it tell me why, it helps me become a better writer. I consider this my practice for a book in the works. I will take ideas into consideration just review or send me a PM.

Just saying it now sorry for my bad spelling and grammar, I am going to try my best!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted, it means a lot!

**Hope life is good and that I can bring a smile to your face- Ginny ^_^**

**Yomu tame ni hijō ni kansha!**


	2. My Paradise

Team 7 of the Leaf- An Alternative Timeline

By Ginny / Watermoona

I don't own Naruto but I do like to take credit for my ideas, and so eventually I will own something! ^_^

Summary- We paid Kishimoto to write our story, he messed it up! So here we are in …teams of 4 and not to mention Minato's Plan? NaruHina SasuSaku and more ^_^

Dictionary at the End

A/N #1-

OMG this month has been crazy I even forgot updating twice! I used to love October now it's a pain in the ass. 1st off my uncle almost dies on me, my sister gets the cold, then my mom, then my cousin, then me, I had to go to the doctor's office for only my own problems three times in two days one of those trips being a two hour trip there and three hours in the waiting room only to be turned right around to go back home for another two hours in the car! I got all of my new AP classes Psych Lang Calc AB and Art His :P, and also volunteered at two Octoberfeasts! On the bright side I am finally updating I said I would try twice a month so there is me keeping my promise! I am going to publish chapter 2 and 3 three sometime within now and NOV 10. Sorry for the rant I hope most of you didn't even read this.

Note to ArmyJune if you read this I did write the writers test but I didn't turn it in thinking I really don't have the time to do that right now thank you for the opportunity.

Thanks mrpeeples and guest for reviewing the last chapter! And everyone who favorited and followed this story! ^_^

I Hope You Enjoy!

Note- If you see the word paradise throughout this chapter feel free to play the song paradise by coldplay if you like listening to music when reading :)

Chapter 2- My Paradise

Hinata

"Pass us all or we all fail" we all said in unison.

Now let's get one thing straight, I do not have a dark side. I just like to help people understand …..Passion. That's it passion! My methods are not as severe as Naruto-kun might make me out to be. Well anyways… that's about that on that topic, unless you start being a hater on cinnamon buns, then we will have a problem, understand? Good, I take silence as a yes.

Konnichiwa there, I am Hinata U-…Hinata. As you probably know I am a Kuniochi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and an original member of Team 7.

As you might have heard from Naruto-kun we are writing this because Kishimoto messed it up. Now I said we should just do it from the start, when you do stuff on your own things normally don't go as wrong. Naruto-kun on the other hand was saying how we should just leave it to the professionals. Professional my ass, for him to change the story so much that I wasn't even part of my own team; it infuriates me to no end and that's being nice. Honesty Naruto and I had that argument almost as long as the ramen every night for dinner argument. Thankfully one of those is a thing of the past, that's why we are writing this.

Now before I get into the story Sakura-chan told me to state the following words "I am Hinata, I know I must seem completely different but do not freak out. I am still me just a bit different and older, I am not twelve, and a lot has changed over the years." What a weirdo, I'm not that different. Am I?

So I think that covers all important things you need to know for now. Want to get started? If you didn't I guess you would have hit the dreaded backspace button already, so let's begin.

When looking the scallions when a thought hits me, how can people be so harsh? I know firsthand what is like to be not wanted, and to be called names. Still that was only within my own family but to have the whole village, it's just terrible. Maybe from now on I can buy Naruto-kun his groceries? That would give me a chance to see him more to!

I was excited at the time I had never had a reason to get closer to Naruto-kun that didn't look to weird.

I finally find the scallions and start comparing them, trying to find the freshest of them.

Before we can get into this let me just tell you how important fresh scallions are, if they get old you can't cut them right and then it does not do that justice, all cooks pay attention to the little details.

I bet Naruto-kun will want to make ramen but maybe we should also make breakfast for tomorrow? To get to the training ground at five in the morning I am going to have to wake up at four just to get dressed and walk all the way there. I defiantly will want to cook it tonight, so why not do it with Naruto-kun? In that case I should get some eggs. I wonder if we should make a western style breakfast or just a normal Japanese one.

Both breakfasts are good, and despite what some people say can go together. You just have to know how to evenly balance things to the taste buds, sushi and lucky charms are not the most appealing combo but bacon and rice balls taste pretty good together if the bacon is crispy to a slightly burned level. Oops I ranted again didn't I…Hah Sorry about that…..

There again the requests I had gotten earlier were a mixed of both. Okay how about Miso soup and rice balls for Sasuke and Sakura, then chocolate chip pancakes for Naruto-kun? I think he would like them, even if they are cold. I also can make more cinnamon buns. Anything else? Oh yeah, Lucky Charms and Bagels. I can't help it even if they aren't homemade I never want anyone to be hungry and anyways they are some of my favorites!

They still are even though you wouldn't believe how unhealthily gluten products in fast amounts, I make Naruto-kun have rice noodle ramen now.

By the time I had bought all the ingredients I was kind of glad my father didn't care what I did. The total was large but father is rich and told me I could always get whatever I wanted. So I put it on the Hyuga tab and left the store to Naruto's Apartment building.

Tabs wonderful Tabs, so marvelous, so amazing, and so beautiful! You don't have to worry about carry money with you; you don't have to start adding things up in your head, and best of all you don't get noticed when placing things on them! Aren't they amazing!

When I got there it was just as I expected. It was abandoned beside for him. The building wasn't the worst and should have held room for plenty of other ninja but of course no one wanted to be neighbors with him. I wonder why?

If I think amount the apartment now it probably would be broken if Naruto-kun continued to live there, I think he could have accidently broken the wall down, and it's not because the building wasn't up to code.

I was my father's disowned child, a waste of time, useless. Sure Naruto-kun has no parents but that is no reason to hate someone. I want to ask Naruto-kun but I think that would make him awkward. Oh well maybe one day he will tell me, that is if he even knows.

By the time I reach the door I can hear frantic motion within the apartment.

"Naruto-kun?" I ask hoping everything is alright.

"One minute" I hear on the other side.

I put the basket down because it is rather heavy, and started playing with my hair. I have been thinking of growing it out. Sure I like it short I think it would be nice to have a completely different look. I estimate it would take about two years but I should by then be able to grow it out to my mid-back. I wonder if Naruto-kun would like it long?

It would be different. I liked the thought, and still do. I had short hair in the first place to be different, Sakura had long hair, so did every girl in my class, and everyone in my family. Growing it out would still be new to me.

Just then the door opened quickly Naruto face right in front of mine. This makes blush come fast. "N-Naruto-kun" I can't help stuttering.

"Hey Hinata. Sorry for making you wait. I had to finish cleaning. Be honored it is the first time I think I have cleaned in the last six months."

"Wow…thanks" I mumbled. Part of me excited part of me a little scared, he hasn't cleaned in six months? Did he ever have any guidance? Even without parents, there should have been someone.

"Now where is the food?" Naruto-kun asked looking around eagerly.

"Right here" I say slowly reaching for it but Naruto-kun grabbed it in one hand and my hand in the other and eagerly led me inside. Naruto-kun is holding my hand. Don't faint Hinata Don't faint. I chanted to myself over and over again. It doesn't work.

Now I don't know about the other introverts of the world but you can really hit your head hard after fainting, and sometimes you get an evil headache. This was one of those times.

"Hey Hinata are you alright?" Naruto-kun asked me.

Oh I hope he's not mad, I know I am mad at myself. Who wants to be with someone who faints all the time? Not many people.

I feel myself getting redder not trusting myself to speak I just nodded my head furiously.

I sat up slowly Naruto-kun backing up giving me my much needed space. Looking around I get the start of my tour.

Naruto-kun's apartment is actually really nice. Since I am the second person ever to see it not counting the Hokage, Naruto-kun feels inclined to give me a tour.

The first room serves as a kitchen and living room. The kitchen is quite small but thankfully the Hokage made sure it was fully equipped with all basic needs like a stove, microwave, sink, fridge, pots and pans, plates, chopsticks, and even western silverware which is good because the spoon is the best invention ever when it comes to mixing foods.

After that he leaded to me his living room to show me his movie collection. It is small but he said after the lesson if I want to watch one to feel free to. He has some of my favorites surprisingly. Good this will give us more to talk about.

At this point in my young life I was just desperate to have anything in common, anything to form a bond. Movies where I good thing in my mind you could do something with someone without it having to be awkward.

Also he shows me his small collection of plants. They are in amazing condition. Since he is a ninja he can't really have a pet so he has his plants to tend to. It makes me sad his loneliness but I am going to do everything in my power to try and help him.

Part of me really just wants to give me a hug sometimes but I know that will just lead to me fainting. Damn my own introvertedness, I am making that a word in Hinatainess.

Next is his bed room which is very basic but has a nice view of the village from the window by his bedside.

Now don't get any ideas I am at this time only twelve, I could barely look at the boy, why would I be able to go sexual things?

Lastly he showed me his bathroom, a small full bath, basic and unexpectedly clean. I can't help but giggle at the printed ducks on the shower certain.

Naruto-Kun looked at me for a second then declares he is starving and ready to learn. We then headed back to the kitchen to start the lesson.

"Okay Naruto-kun, what do you know about cooking, what can you make?" For the first time I have ever seen he blushed.

"Uhm... To be honest Hinata-chan the only things I can honesty make is instant ramen, cereal, toast, and sandwiches. I don't even know how to make eggs or rice."

I smiled. To be honest with myself that's what I was thinking. I mean where would he have learned anyways?

"Okay Naruto-kun we shall start with the basics then." With this he reverted back to normal, confident.

We started with how to cut vegetables.

"But Hinata I hate veggies" he complained.

If I was only I slightly bit more daring I would have declared war. It took me sometimes but I …. Well I will get to that later. Instead I stayed with a safe approach.

"You liked my food today? Right? That had vegetables in it. Anyways they help you grow stronger and with you wanting to be Hokage I would think you would want that." I looked down hoping he wasn't mad. After hearing the sound of a grumble and a knife cutting something I looked up.

My logic seems to work, and Naruto started cutting vegetables. He started out a little rough but I put my hand on his and started guiding his hand.

As for how I didn't faint in this moment of time, I am still on entirely sure. Maybe it was just being caught up in the moment? I can't help but wonder…

I then after the first carrot took my hand off the knife and Naruto cut it on his own. He was doing really well until he cut himself. It was a bad wound. I could tell by the amount of blood coming from it.

"To the sink" I said quickly guiding him and turning on the water. The blade when in deep, I looked up to his face to see he was really freaked out. He started going on asking me if he was going to die or something from blood lost. I am about to say no you just need stitches until I looked again at the wound. It was almost healed.

Now I am thankful beyond belief for his ability to heal like that. Then I felt like I was thrown into a mystery novel, how could I have never noticed this in years of watching.

Yeah I was a bit stalkerish but not in the way some may think. I simply watched from afar, but I didn't follow Naruto everywhere nor did I do whatever else you may accuse me off. I was a school girl with a major crush just wanting a bond. SO BACK OFF!

…..Sorry about that…bad times…..bad bad really bad times…. So anyways back to more important things maybe?

"Naruto how did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Heal so fast look. You see the injury is healing even as we speak. A few seconds ago I was going to say you would have need stitches but now I don't think your even need a band-aid." I looked at it and the wound is just closing up a few more seconds and we watch it disappear entirely.

I didn't really stuttered all the time, I mean look at the anime, I only was really quiet but stuttering was only sometimes.

"Whoa how did I do that? I am freaking awesome!" He exploded.

"That is really cool, I am glad you heal that fast though, it will be good not to have to worry about you as much."

"Why would you worry about me?" he asked.

DID I JUST SAY THAT! HINATA'S MIND ON OVERLOAD… REACTION DEFECTION!

I blush trying to think of excuse, it hits me like a hammer with a nail. "Well I am your teammate… and when we go on missions … I will be worried about everyone."

"Oh okay" he brushed the question aside and begged to go back to the lesson because he wants food.

BULLET DODGED MISSION COMPLETE!

We then learned the importance of putting oil and butter on a pan and which you use for what, how to boil water, what goes into ramen and how much, how to measure the amounts correctly, the consequences if you put spices in at random, and how to put ingredients in together to get the final product. He learned quickly and within thirty minutes he has enough homemade ramen to last him three days.

That's a lot by the way….. You build strength moving it all.

We sat down, he poured us glasses of milk and then we dig into the ramen. It is really good and Naruto did most of it.

"Good job I am p-proud of you Naruto-kun." It's sad that I felt like fainting again after saying something so simple. It's nice to be way… never mind, any-who.

"Thanks" he said slurping up one of the noodles. While inhaling it he stopped to ask me a question.

"Hinata why is it that you aren't obsessed with Sasuke? All of the other girls are but you aren't."

…..WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-WHAT?!

Not a question I really wanted to hear seeing that the correct answer to that would be because I like you but there was no way I could ever say that to him.

"Uhm I don't know Sasuke was always there but I never was attracted to him like that. Anyways I always had this crush on this other guy, but he never paid attention to me so here I am now." I cannot believe I just said that.

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD

OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD OVERLOAD

"That's too bad because you deserve a good guy Hinata."

"Thanks Naruto-kun" I know I have to be pass tomato red by now.

SO YOU MIGHT BE WONDERING HOW I AM STILL AWAKE?

"So who's the guy?"

THE THING IS I AM PASSED OUT…

It was peaceful, a warm breeze against my face. I cracked my eyes open slowly. I remembered this place, it was my dream place.

The place was amazing, a starry night above me. I myself was on a hill overlooking the ocean. On the hill I had a nice house to call my own and there was a safe path to the beach below. I could always do as I pleased here. Most of the time I would just relax, let myself go free. I would sign out loud, dance, cook, draw, and fly.

Somehow when I dream I always had a way of knowing in the middle of the dream. This was the place I had created as a safety blanket. It was right around the time Mom died and I was disowned. I needed a place, so whenever I would have a good dream I would come here. My paradise, I used to call it.

I don't know why I came here but I got the feeling that I wouldn't be here again for a very long time. So I enjoyed it as best I could, before feeling myself awake.

This time I don't get the appalling headache, but I do forget where I am.

Figuring that I must have been in my bed I curled up more into a ball trying to stay warm, I must have kicked off the blanket in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

You see the weird thing was even though I would dream about my place that was always after the nightmare, ALWAYS.

It seemed like at this stage of my life I had always got them. Most about my mother dying, my clan bullying me, sometimes about my own death; the darker dreams included my own suicide or Naruto's death. I hated myself for allowing my mind to wonder to these places. Now looking back on it it's amazing that I didn't kill myself in self torment.

Wow I sound depressing now…Gah I promise I am not like this later, I do brighten up and live up to my name. Get it, because Hinata means sunny place? You see I see that smile on your face you get it now!

Curling up I felt something warm, I went towards it.

"Hinata" I hear from afar. "Hinata"

It could only mean one thing I was going to be punished…

"Gomen!" I say quickly jumping up and hitting my head on something, before falling back down on the couch. I could feel the tears of fear building up in my eyes. I had to move fast; maybe I could lessen the punishment. Not that I was sure what exactly I did wrong. There again I hadn't been punished in three years even since I was disowned, then in that case.

Things began to connect when I saw a worried looking Naruto. Then I noticed I wasn't in the Hyuga compound at all in fact… I felt three things all at once, relief I wasn't about to be beaten, happiness because Naruto was there, and embarrassed because I probably looked like a complete idiot.

"I … Um" I started getting red and I knew I had a few tears still in my eyes. Now I blew it, I probably made him think I was weirder.

"Are you ok Hinata?" He asked looking a bit … worried?

"H-hai!" I said quietly.

I looked around to notice I was on the couch the food remaining on the table untouched, he had waited for me?

It made me happy the slightest thing. Was I bipolar? Or was my life really that full of sadness. I wasn't turning into EMO DUCKBUTT WAS I!? I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! NO BAD HINATA BAD!

"Are you sure?" He asked not buying in.

He then stared at me in a weird way for a long time before nodding "Alright, do you want to finish eating?"

I nodded and slowly stood up, Naruto giving me a helping hand up. Even the limited skin contact made me blush.

We sat down and finished our meals in silence. After asking him years later it turns out I wasn't the only one deep in thought. (A/N if you really want I might rewrite the cooking lesson in Naruto's POV later but I have no current plans now, if you review and ask me I might do it.)

I looked up seeing that he was finally filling up. You can do this Hinata I mentally chanted.

"Hey Naruto-kun want to help me cook breakfast for tomorrow? We are waking up so early I ra-rather get it done tonight anyways I was thinking of teaching you h-how to make miso soup, rice balls, and chocolate chip pancakes."

This got his attention so we cleaned up after the ramen and started again. We made the miso soup and rice balls first to get them out of the way to save the best for last. Then finally we started the pancakes.

"It's all a-about timing." I said trying to show him how to flip the pancake sky high. After two on the floor and one on the ceiling he finally got it.

"Hey Hinata look, see, I did it!"

"I knew you could Naruto-kun" I said giving him some praise. We decided to each have two pancakes and save the rest for breakfast.

"This is amazing Hinata-chan. I have never had chocolate chip pancakes before but these are the best things next to ramen! Oh and you cinnamon buns of course"

I smiled, happy to have shown him something new. I helped him clean the remaining things in the kitchen, and got the pancake off the ceiling (I had to use some chakra). After that I organized his fridge for him and wrap everything up properly, showing him how so the food won't spoil as fast. Finally it is about time I leave when he does something surprising.

"Let me walk you home Hinata it's late." I can't help smiling again, and of course turned a few shades redder. Naruto is going to walk me home!

Still to this day I think that was the best moment of my life up to that point. The time with him was great but for him to walk me home. I don't know I could have expressed my feelings at that point.

"Okay Naruto-kun, Ari-arigato." We turned off the lights and left the apartment. After Naruto locked the door he threw the key into his fake plant pot and then we started walking toward my house.

It's not a long walk maybe ten minutes but it is nice. There is a breeze and Naruto is giving me his full undivided attention. To be honest I really like it. We talked a bit about my family and about the branch family versus main family. I am afraid I talked to long about it but he listens intently the whole time; clearly interested.

I asked him a bit about himself and learned more about his sad life. To be honest I was very happy he trusted me to tell my feelings but it almost made me want to start crying right then and there. The story always jabs at me; I get mad at all the others but worst I hate myself for being shy for not being something, not being there.

Before I knew it we are at the edge of the compound. I led him around to my secret way in and saying good bye. Part of me wants to hug him, but I can't I don't have the courage.

"See you in the morning Hinata."

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun." I watched him walk away until he was out of sight then went through the door. Then use my Byakugan to make sure he made it the rest of the way back safely. Once I knew he was okay I walked quietly to my room, trying to avoid the notice of anyone.

I quickly got ready for bed and decided to hit the sack. I was waking up at four anyways and wanted at least six hours of sleep. Before going to sleep I made sure that all of my ninja tools were packed in my backpack and the food was ready to go. Finally I crawled under my covers. The last thought that hit me before I when to sleep was that I was no longer alone in the world and neither was Naruto.

That was a high point in my life back then. A lot has changed since then. It remains me of this time whe- focus Hinata focus.

The next morning I woke up surprisingly refreshed for waking up an hour before the crack of dawn. Sitting up I slowly made my way out of bed. I slid into my usual outfit, counting my weapons, before brushing through my hair.

Grabbing the basket of prepared food I opened my window and took the private way out of the clan compound.

What is the private way you might ask? Simple out the window, three trees over, cutting through the back door through the kitchen, then exiting out the other side of it, to the Hyuga private gardens where you can simply walk through them, and slide under a small tunnel under the outer wall.

So why had I devised such an escape route you may ask? This is where Kishimoto made another mistake, my father. One moment you are watching the anime and he hates me and disowns me, another he is telling me to do my best, another I am still his heir. Trust me I was confused too.

Has for what really happened... I will save that for later. In the meanwhile I was walking to training ground 8. (A/N I decided to make it 8 seeing that Hinata was part of team 8 but seeing that team doesn't currently exist I felt like honoring it. That and 8 is my favorite number ^_^)

I let my mind wonder, which was easy to do seeing that it still wasn't even dawn yet, and somehow found my way to the training ground just around the same time my other teammates were arriving.

First things first ninja or not waking early can still be evil. We have an understanding yes? Good.

I sat down quietly murmuring "Ohiyo" which all of them nodded to. Then I slowly started unpacking my basket full of food. Seeing that the food would still be cold I forced myself to drink a little bit of cold coffee to get my brain functioning and then started to focus chakra into the containers.

You see there was these great ninja ages ago that realized chakra was a form of energy therefore could heat just like oil or coal. He created portable food holders that when you added chakra heated up you food.

It took a few minutes but all of the food Naruto-kun and I made had finally heated up. Grabbing some bowls I quickly served everyone.

With food everyone started to wake up a little. Naruto-kun gained a smile in his eye, Sakura looked a bit bubblier, and Sasuke seemed to have a bit of a smirk on his face.

I took another bit into my third roll.

Note I know you are all thinking the same thing. How can she eat that many cinnamon buns and not gain any weight. One think you may not know is chakra use is extremely straining and burns lots of calories therefore a ninja needs to constantly replenish. It's a bit like having a low blood sugar.

We all slowly ate our way through our meal before Naruto-kun starts to talk.

"So what do you think the test will be about" he asked to no one in particular.

I think for a second, seeing that the other two didn't seem to want to answer I spoke.

"I remember Neji-neesan mentioning something about a teamwork test."

The memory was a blurry one, but it was of the times I heard Neji muttering angrily to himself, then giving me a dirty look, and patronizing bow before continuing to his room.

This information got attention from my other three teammates. I didn't really like them all looking at me, but using all of my focus I shoved down my insecurities and continued.

"So maybe if we work to-together we can pass the test? Ano… Thinking about it that's why teams are put together in the first pl-place."

My logic seemed to turn in gears in the other's minds.

My h- err crush was the first to speak "So Hinata" he starched the back of his head "Are you saying that to become ninja all we have to do is work together?"

I turned red. What if I was wrong? What if I lead us to fail? Naruto-kun would never forgive me. Thousands of thoughts surged through my head, but in the end I knew Naruto wouldn't like someone who didn't stick up for what they were thinking.

I nodded "I at least think so..."

That's when Sakura joined in the conversation.

"That could work Hinata" I was relieved that I had someone on my side. That was before she decided to continue talking.

"But do we really have to work with Naruto to? Sasuke-kun is amazing, and I was the top female of the class, and you can't be too bad either seeing that you figured out the test. But Naruto is useless and annoying and"

That's when I do the first thing that Sakura said would shock you all I slapped her.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Pl-please don't talk to Na-Naruto-kun that w-way. He's not useless o-or annoying, h-he's …"

I got bright red and then sat down again; looking down at the floor "He's a wonderful person…"

I waited, for Sakura to slap me, for Naruto to laugh at me, or even for them to yell at me. Then for Sasuke to just roll his eyes and not care.

None of them came, except for a gasp of shock from Sakura's part. Then again Sasuke could have rolled his eyes but seeing that all I could do was stare at the ground I didn't notice.

"Hinata do you really think that?" Naruto-kun asked a tone I didn't know in his voice.

I nodded quickly before closing my eyes.

That when something hits my body and arms surround me, I crake my eyes open, orange?

"Thank-you Hinata" Naruto-kun said before quickly retreating and going back to where he was sitting.

Naruto-kun had hugged me?

Now all of my dreams for the most part had come true at this point in my life. Now let me tell you at that time Sakura probably deserved more for that stunt but I took it easy on her. It's not like she currently has a lot of personality. She learns fast though I will give her that.

The funny thing is at this point in time my biggest fear was that she and Naruto-kun would end up together. Ah… bad times…. very bad times for me, anyways.

"Whatever let's just get going on a plan" I heard Sasuke say, he then rolled his eyes and grabbed another cinnamon bun. "Do you three have any skills worth my time?"

Now is time for a Hyuga in shock. A show where Hinata Hyuga can't believe that duck butt, I mean Sasuke said more than two words or better yet more than the infamous "hn". I round of applause for shock?

"Hey who said I would be working with you teme?" Naruto yelled.

"It's your girlfriend's plan dope, and a there's logic to it, do I have to say more? Hn."

Wow more talking equals more shock. Now is a segment I like to call were Kishi messed up. The Sasuke you know is different from the Sasuke we have. Ours can talk. It's like a pet doing a trick!

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto-kun yells.

This is the time were you could see my anime downcast look, "Naruto-kun".

"But Hinata seems to have a good plan so I will follow it."

I lighted up a bit, feeling better.

"Jukken" I say getting attention of the other three again. "I have basics down like the transformation jutsu, clone jutsu and body re-replacement jutsu. Then I have my Byakugan. It allows me to see though genjutsu, long distances, and see the chakra networks throughout one's b-body. I have learned how to hit these charka points therefore stopping the flow of charka or increasing it depending what points I hit. If I can get close enough to Kakashi Sensei I can stop charka flow thought out ce-certain parts of his body therefore allowing him to be basically unable to use any kind of jutsu. This style is known as Jukken. It requires high ch-charka control, so I can do other stuff th-that might involve charka ma-manipulation."

Naruto-kun looks a little confused, and maybe even a bit shocked, Sakura looks surprised, Sasuke remained neutral.

"How far are you in your clan skills? Enough to do any damage to a ninja, or an elite one at that?"

I think for a minute before nodding. "Yes."

Sasuke nodded.

"So wait what can you do Hinata?" Naruto-kun asked.

"I basically paralyze someone temporally; see through objects, illusions, far away, and 360 degrees." I said trying not to sound like bragging. I'm really not that good.

"Wow that's amazing! How do you do that?" Naruto-kun asked excited.

"Um I have special eyes from being born into Hyuga."

"Th-"

"What can you do Naruto?" I asked trying to change the subject, not meaning to cut him off.

"Check this out!" Naruto-kun said standing up.

Making a sign with his fingers he yelled "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Then one of the most amazing things I have ever seen has happened, a second Naruto appeared and then came up and poked my on the forehead.

"It's solid?" I asked.

Finally Sakura decided to get back into the conversation "what do you mean Hinata? Clones aren't tangible."

"His is." I say still a little mad, and a little embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"How many of those can you make dope?"

He speaks again O.O…

"A few thousand, but it's easier to only have to control a few hundred at a time."

"I think we will pass"

We could have a personal army of Naruto's, with that who knows what could happen.

…

So after that we listened to Sakura's somewhat unimpressive list of skills. Do I sound mean? I don't mean too. It's just we all have at least one special skill and all she can do is the basics. I hope I don't sound mean.

Then we heard Sasuke's list, including a fire jutsu.

With this we planned what to do, surprisingly Naruto leading, and Sasuke taking an active role.

No it's not the end of the world. I think someone mentioned we aren't the same as Kishimoto made us out for. Sasuke can talk if it means reaching his goal, which was what again? Oh yeah, Itachi. I wonder who likes dango more, him or Anko?

We of course don't know what's ahead but in an hour or two we created plans and formations. Afterwards we decided to stretch out, and eat a little more.

Another four hours past. Naruto-kun talked to me for a bit, and attempted talking to Sakura with slight success.

We thought about light sparing but decided against it so we can be well rested. Also I think everyone took a nap. When I wake up it takes another twenty minutes before Kakashi Sensei shows up.

Now we are going to have a quick cut. This is a point in the story where there is an important scene that you guys need to see but I can't say because I wasn't there. Therefore we temporarily cut over to another POV. But don't worry Team Hinata© fans, I will be back right after the POV switch.

POV Switch- Kakashi

Where am I? How did I get dragged into this? That's right the night with the drinks, the book, the toaster, dango, and toothpaste. Sigh, Hello I am Kakashi Hatake Elite Ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Also I am known as the copy cat ninja, the ninja who mastered a 1000 jutsu, Anbu Captain, Inu, Sensei, a pervert, an Icha Icha fan, and the tall guy with the hair.

Now we might have a problem I am NOT a closet pervert. I am COMPLETELY open about it, so don't insult me in such a way.

Anyways now to start were I am suppose to be starting, let's see… Hinata why do I have to start with the boring meeting with the Hokage?

Hey look at this note right here!

Dear Kakashi Sensei,

Start the story or else.

–Love Naruto and Hinata 3

Why did they have to use the less than three! That is getting annoying, anyways I'm not feeling really loved right now. Sigh. Let's get this over with.

"Hokage-Sama?" I asked

"Come in Kakashi" he motioned.

Instead of the normal office filled with paper work I entered the Hokage's private living area, where you could see a painting area set up on one side, and a glass wall of windows on the other.

I sat down at a small coffee table the Hokage on the other side.

"Hokage-Sama I wish to initiate operation 1208 BirdDogToad."

This got as Naruto would say, this got the old man's attention.

"Are you sure Kakashi, you haven't even tested them. Do you think they are ready for something like that?"

"The boy might act normally like his mother, but he is his father's son."

"So you are aware, of Naruto's parentage?"

"Yes I was even planning to adopt him, until you put a ban on that. So now I have decided to make it up to him."

"I'm sorry about the ban Kakashi but are you sure that's a good idea? Operation 1208 was something that hasn't been used in almost fifty years."

"That's why I am sure it's the thing that will work, anyways the boy did something the other day. He was exactly like his father, I am sure this will be just the right thing to lead him on his path to Hokage."

"What about the others? Is Sasuke stable enough? How do you think the Hyuga will react with their heir being involved in this? Will the Haruno girl be strong enough?"

"I have faith in them Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage took a deep breath and sighed before looking wary. "I don't mean to pessimistic here Kakashi, how about a compromise. Let them take your test, if they pass, give them two months to watch them. If you still feel the same way then we will initiate the operation."

"Two weeks" I argue not wanting to waste time.

"A month and a half"

"Three weeks"

"Five weeks"

"2,628,000,000 milliseconds"

The Hokage let out a sigh.

"Okay one month, I just hope, things don't turn out like last time. We don't need one of them dead, one of the evil, one insane and the other heartbroken."

"I understand Hokage-Sama." I said before smiling a little. "Please have faith in them."

"Tell me Kakashi what makes you so sure?"

"Because he said the exact same words to me that his father did, that and I can see them in them."

There Hinata will that work for you? I am going to go and take a nap now, please don't bother me again.

POV Change- Hinata

Hi again hope you guys enjoyed Kakashi's point of view. I still don't get what's wrong with 3 it's like a heart, right?

Sigh…Anyways as for the test.

"Morning" yelled Kakashi Sensei, slowly came up to us.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto-kun and Sakura; I didn't like the idea of yelling at our sensei.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way"

"That's the stupidest excuse I had ever heard" Naruto-kun muttered, I couldn't help but think the same.

Then the emo one let out the trademark "hn…" Watch and observe this interesting creature.

"Well" Kakashi said clearing his throat "let's get started."

"Hunh?" Naruto said.

"Here we go its set for noon."

We then hear a jingle before seeing the bells, the bells of fate. We can do this, we can all pass. Well that's what part of me was thinking the other side was pretty frightened.

"Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That's all there is to it." He then jingles them before continuing. "If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch, you'll be tied to those posts and your watch as I eat my lunch in front of you."

I don't like the idea of being tied up, but I didn't want anyone else to be tied up. Ok so maybe a small part of me wanted Sakura tied up just for some justice but I squashed the idea.

"Wait there is four of us total, so why are there only two bells?"

Kakashi Sensei smiled before stating "Well that way at least two of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission."

He again rattled the bells "They will go back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out to. You can use any weapons including kunai. If you're not prepared to kill me you won't be able to take the bells."

Then it clicked in my mind….What?! Why would they only intend on passing two of us, they wanted to try with teams of four, so only passing two? That didn't make sense. Then my own question was answered by myself, Baka Hinata, it's a teamwork test. He was just trying to pin us against each other.

Then a slightly more disturbing though hit we have to come to kill?

I didn't like that approach that's what Hyuga did. I remember all of the sessions where Father said that, and just remembering the process of getting beat up for it.

After a few particularly painful memories, one interesting one popped up; when the Hyuga tried to drill in how to think. This was one lesson I feel I have master.

When you always get beat up, you get to the point where you learn how to understand how an opponent thinks. When father 'fights' me, he always has his ego being built up. He thinks about the Hyuga, and not Hinata. I wonder what sensei is thinking.

If only I had known how perverted he really was…. All the books that could have burned!

"Aren't those weapons a little dangerous Sensei?" Sakura asks.

Yes, I think but not nearly as bad as a really really close miss juken strike to the heart.

"I'm not worried." Kakashi said "When I say start you may begin."

We nodded preparing. Looking at the time we had two hours.

"Start"

We all jumped backwards.

'Byakugan' I thought not wanting to make anyone else aware of my location. Scanning the surrounding area I noticed that Sakura was planning for the first step of plan WWISD. I still don't really understand why we named the plan in the first place but Naruto really wanted to so we went along with it.

WWISD! Now that I know what it means it is amazing, I swear we have made so much selling wrist bands with that! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD!WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD! WWISD!

I watched silently has Sakura confronted Kakashi Sensei.

"Sensei!" she yelled walking slowly up to him. "Why are you doing this?"

Kakashi Sensei didn't outwardly slow any emotion at a look. A normal person wouldn't have been able to tell but after years of Hyuga, I could tell, he was surprised.

"What do you mean pinky?" he asked sounding nonchalant he then reached in his bag pulling out a orange book, but instead of reading it he just sat down on a stump resting it on his knee.

Sakura took a deep breath; I inwardly hoped she was a good actor.

"Why would you even bother to place us in teams of four if you just planning to at least two of us back? I mean why waste the time? You obviously didn't just put the teams together at random; you planned for the four of us to be a team for one reason or another. So why try to pin us against each other? We were all qualified to become ninja, and if you are a really a jounin then Iruka Sensei wouldn't be able to fight you much less us. Are you saying that Iruka had to beat you or someone at your level and get a bell to become a ninja? I don't believe that, so tell me then Kakashi Sensei why are you wasting our time here?"

Kakashi relaxed, the plan was working.

I left as quickly and quietly as I could, I knew what was to follow next; he was falling for the plan. Part of me felt bad seeing that we were counting on his emotions to be manipulated. He did give us a near impossible task though I had to keep reminding myself, that and we are ninja, this is what we do.

At least it better than killing I think over a few times before I reach the place where Naruto and I rendezvous.

"He f-fell for it" I whispered quietly.

Naruto looked liked he wanted to jump for joy but then remember we were on a mission. So instead he snickered.

"Did you g-get your part done?" I asked not because I doubted him, just because I wanted to keep up conversation.

He gave a look for a second, to be honest I wasn't really sure what it was; and because of that fact it creeped me out a bit.

After a few slightly awkward seconds he nodded "It's going to be great."

We waited a minute before I reactivated my eye jutsu.

I watched Sakura questioning him, testing his mind, before Sasuke went in. WWISD was in motion. The second step of the plan was to mess with Kakashi Sensei, or like Naruto said, screw with him. Basically we were still trying to figure out his mental weaknesses, seeing that we all were probably too weak even together to handle him head to toe. So this when from trying to ask about dead comrades, to Sasuke even pretending to be Sakura's boyfriend just to mess with him and his perspectives of us; anything to get ideas.

Naruto had set up a string of pranks including balloons filled with paint, glue, feathers, giant logs, mud, a pig, and glitter, lots and lots of glitter. After Sasuke and Sakura got as much info as they could they were going to attack with each other and lead him off in to the string of pranks. Then it was up to me and Naruto to hold him down until Sasuke figured out something a little more destructive. Sakura would join us to let Kakashi know we all were together and hopefully we would pass the test right?

Pink-King and Emo-Prince, where taking their time….wait this doesn't sound like me does it? ….Sigh….

Well anyways Naruto and I started up some conversation. "Do you know a book called Icha Icha paradise Naruto-kun?" PARA-PARA-PARADISE EVERY TIME SHE CLOSED HER EYES PARA-PARA-PARADISE OOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAHHHHOOOOHOHA ! Oops maybe I have been listening to my iPod too much.

Naruto's eyes lit up with surprise "Why do you ask Hinata?"

"Sensei was reading them…Why… are they good books?"

Naruto eye got really big anime tears in them "Hinata you have to promise me to never read those books do you hear me?"

"Um I promise…. Why am I promising again N-Naruto-kun?" I asked really confused.

He stared at me "THOSE BOOKS ARE EVIL STAY AWAY!"

They are evil, and slowly we have burned them all! We the UCOBKSSB (United Confederation of burning Kakashi Sensei's Smut Books) have banned together throughout the years to destroy them all!

WAIT A MOMENT MAYBE THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN WHAT WE CALLED OUR PLAN! UCOBKSSB? And to think it took this long to realize our problem. Ah... sad life.

I looked at him blankly.

"They are smut." He explained "and bad smut at that!"

I nodded agreeing with him, I think I know why he was acting like this. It involved an accident at the academy that is better never to mention…EVER!

A thought hits me "How obsessed with them do you think he is?"

Naruto-kun catching on smiled at me with a wide foxy grin.

"I think this calls for a change of plans Hinata!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Naruto-kun headed towards Sasuke with a change of plans putting me in charge with pranks. Thanks means I have to be the one not only to set all of them off on time, but then face Kakashi Sensei straight after, luckily for me Naruto-kun left some shadow clones.

Now this is not the time to hit the dreaded backspace button. You will want to see what happens next or else you have a back sense of timing. BEWARE! (By the way do you guys even know who the box ghost is?)

After scouting I saw a pink blob of chakra coming, Sakura was leading him in place.

I let the clones set the traps of giving the signal once Sakura was in the clear. She was then going to roundabout and surprise attack Kakashi Sensei.

Watching the traps being set off was one of the most amusing things I have seen, well at this point in my life ever, now there have been a lot of other things like the time when….oh wait Sakura made me promise never to say that again…oops.

Okay so have you ever seen a food fight a school? We had one at the academy once. When you start it your goal is one person, of course it turns into all out war and everyone gets dirty, not to mention to collateral damage.

Our plan was devised knowing that Kakashi Sensei probably had some skills in dodging. Therefore Naruto's goal was to set it up as a food fight. "AIM EVERYWHERE HIT EVERYWHERE!" he yelled at me.

The results were much more damaging then I had first anticipated.

First was the buckets of mud Sensei was able to dodge all of that with little problem. As estimated he did fail to notice the pig that was launched at him that managed to hit him square in the gut. Naruto with his sense of humor decided it would be fun to add a red cape to the pig, and painted super piggy on the side. I felt bad, but I knew that would help weaken him. Ok scratch that I was laughing my ass off in the corner, it was pretty awesome.

Once sensei came up it was taco time, literally. Taco makings were coming from every angle. He did well thinking of using the pig has a shield until Taco, the pig's name, got mad seeing that he couldn't get any of the food. After starting to wrestle with Taco Kakashi Sensei failed to notice the glue buckets that soaked him and the pig. After that he gave up and Taco got his favorite food.

Continuing forward, because even with ninja tricks unless he could teleport he couldn't escape, the logs of doom came next he did fine dodging them until a batch of feathers came towards him. Being smart instead of letting himself get covered he used a fire jutsu to destroy them. That means missing the giant can of glitter that came from above.

Now Sparkly Sensei was looking slightly mad, mainly put down. Luckily for him it was done, well almost. He quickly yanked off his head band to notice the last round off traps.

Looking closer I noticed it was a dojutsu, the Sharingan?

This caught my attention. Sensei wasn't an Uchiha, then how did he have their dojutsu? Sasuke was supposed to be the only one in the village with that ability; so then how…

I didn't get much more time to think seeing that my turn was coming up. Sensei had missed the additional rounds of feathers, glue, spiders, snakes, the hobo (don't ask), and the giant shark with mini guppy. As for how Naruto had these resources I asked, it turns out it was years of collecting, still a bit confused I pushed farther, with no answer, later I would learn I thought determined.

I braced myself he was here. Breath Hinata he is just testing you, he's not going to kill you for a prank, which you didn't even technically do. Everything was going to be fine….right?

Stepping out from the tree I was standing behind Sensei spotted me instantly.

"IT WAS YOU?!" Kakashi Sensei asked pointing his figure at me, "HOW COULD IT BE THE SHY QUITE ONE? YES THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL IN BED BUT IN-"

I cut him off "I didn't do that."

He let out a long sigh…. "Thank Kami here I was thinking th-"

"But was that about evil in bed, Kakashi Sensei?"

Yep I was really really really mad, no that too light I was pissed off.

"Um…yeah about that Hinata...I …Um…"

I decided I would show Sensei some of my skill in Taijutsu.

It is really awesome what you can when you are mad and you forget to hold back your own power. You forget to not aim for the more sensitive areas.

Not to say it was easy.

I ran towards him aiming a juken strike to the kidney, he did say to come after to kill and he technically did have two of those. My first strike missed by a few centimeters but was a solid hit. Lucky normally I never stuck.

Sensei then got serious; I could tell he was thinking the whole time.

I quickly went on defensive after seeing a kick coming from the side. It was dojutsu vs. dojutsu. Even after the Uchiha massacre Hyuga were trained in the art of fighting that ocular jutsu. It was the main competitor in power to the all seeing eye.

The problem was it allowed them to pick up on our every single move. With this in mind the Hyuga learned to overpower their opponent. I was never good at this; it took nine years of my life to figure that out. Three years ago I found a successful solution that didn't help me win fights but it at least protected me, dodge.

I am a hypocrite, being a ninja but hating violence. I sometimes wonder why I couldn't just learn to stand my ground but it didn't fit well with me. I learned if I had to engage in battle defensive was my best option.

I am naturally flexible; I know that from a childhood story involving some embarrassing things Neji wouldn't want me to tell you. By the way before you ask, yes I do have dirt on everyone, the reason I don't disclose it is regrettably they all have dirt on me, sad life.

Anyways with this flexibility and the ability to see 359 degrees I have been able to dodge on complete reflex. If there was one skill I was completely confident in it was dodging, parrying, tracking, attacking, using jutsu, no way, but dodging I knew I was pretty good. I think it was at the time years of practice, dodging was a way to see another day, there were a few times I think I came pretty close to, well let's not get into that either.

I put my skill into action. Yes he could see any move I made but as long as my reaction speed was fast enough I could hold him off until the other three came.

After gaining balance from the jump, I twisted myself away as I saw another fist coming. I then forced myself into a back flip gaining distance. Instead of following me, he waited back where he was.

"Nice reaction time, most fresh ninja's would not have lasted this long with my dojutsu" said Kakashi Sensei studying me with both his eyes. While rubbing his side "good solid hit too, I didn't expect you to have such a good offensive."

"Arigato Kakashi Sensei, but I don't know about that, I still think you might be going easy on me." Truthfully I did there was no way with that ability I could have made it the twenty seconds I have so far.

Kakashi Sensei gave an all knowing smile "maybe, maybe not."

I blinked, there it was the signal.

"Hey Se-sensei."

"Yeah?"

"Behind you."

Kakashi Sensei turned slowly before seeing a massive army of orange ninja.

"GET HIM!" Yelled the clone army before charging in.

Kakashi Sensei dodged easily seeing that Naruto's taijutsu was deficient for lack of a better term. That's when Sasuke came in.

"Fire ball Jutsu!" he yelled spraying a flame.

Kakashi flickered before appearing in a nearby tree. Some of Naruto's clones had been destroyed; Naruto himself had yet to appear.

"Not bad" said Kakashi Sensei "Most people your age don't have any mastery over an element."

That's when Sakura came in.

Weak attack yes but still forcing him to dodge, Kakashi Sensei jumped back, having to move with a fire ball in mid air. Predicting that he would transfer with a log I ran to the closest one within my eye sight. Just like clockwork when Kakashi appeared I struck, this time not a perfect hit but even a tap with juken can paralyze. Sakura follows and parries a hit that was coming at me for me, as I aim for another hit to the arm. Sensei seeing what we were trying to do teleported again only to face the Naruto army.

Things lasted like this for three minutes; he moved slightly faster every time, still as glittery as ever. See the glitter had a purpose, to make it easier to see him.

Finally he stopped looking at all of us; my body was attacking from the few hits he had got on me. Even with the three of us and the Naruto army we had still not had gotten a hand on the bells. Even with Sakura teleporting trying to get rid of access of the logs in the surrounding area, Sasuke's perfect taijutsu and fireballs and my juken strikes.

Our only hope was whatever the real Naruto may or may not be up to.

"Naruto-kun" I felt myself whisper, I was still breathing heavily from the energy exerted in the last few minutes.

All of the sudden the Naruto army disappeared in its place was a laughing sound.

"Hey guys, Kakashi Sensei. HAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE THAT DURPY EDWARD GUY!"

Naruto-kun! I looked up seeing him in a tree above us holding a bright orange book matching exactly the one Kakashi Sensei had been reading.

"I'm not short…" Kakashi Sensei mumbled. NANI?

"It's about time Naruto" Sasuke let out a sigh before putting out his hand. "You might want to give up the bells Sensei he means business."

Kakashi Sensei's eye got wider "You wouldn't!"

"I would" said Naruto, staring him dead in the eye.

What could this mean? What were they talking about? We were about to win? Come on I can't be the only person lost here right?

"NO NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" said Kakashi.

Naruto then in professional way opened the book flipping towards the back.

"Minshina! Kunato! Minshina! Kunato! My love you are finally back I missed every time we"

(A/N I am predicting he hadn't finished the book so….")

"NO NO NO!" yelled Kakashi covering his ears and closing his eyes.

"I'm not listening!" He yelled like a child, making noises to block out Naruto's reading of the …..Smut this was defiantly Smut.

"Naruto-kun" I let out a sigh.

Seeing Kakashi Sensei like this Sasuke took advantage taking the two bells off Kakashi before throwing them at Sakura and me.

Naruto stopped reading and jumped down to stand beside the three of us. It took a minute but Kakashi Sensei finally realized Naruto wasn't reading any more. That and we had the bells.

"How did you?" he asked realizing what had just happened.

"So I guess you have to pass us Sensei we got the bells" said Sakura.

"Haha but there are only two of them so tell me who is going home?" Kakashi said after a minute of staring at us.

"No one" I stated firmly throwing my bell at Naruto. Sakura did the same to Sasuke. They then preceded to throw them at Kakashi Sensei's feet.

"Yeah we noticed this test was corny from the start. You didn't actually expect us to fall of it right?" Said Naruto, a huge grin pastured to his face.

"It was all to set us against each other, but only an idiot wouldn't have seen thought that" added Sasuke.

"Pass us all or we all fail" we all said in unison.

Before you ask yes that was scripted. Who has the skill to really do that?

Kakashi started at us again for a long time before grinning widely "I told Hokage-Sama you all would pass. This leaves no doubt in my minds you will be up for the trails ahead."

"You all ….. Pass"

I let out a relaxed breath, my shoulders falling. We did it we all passed. I heard Naruto jump in the air with a Believe it, Sakura tried making a move on Sasuke.

After a few minutes of excitement had passed Sasuke asked Kakashi Sensei "So is that it?"

Sensei shook his head before turning to me.

"Hinata by any chance do you have more food in that basket of yours?"

I nodded heading over to it, resetting out the blanket. I started passing out food for everybody making sure Naruto received all of the remaining ramen.

A thought hits me, remembering yesterday how it felt like I was never going to see my paradise again maybe it was because I was there now? Right now I felt so unbelievably happy, and what more do you need for paradise?

I took a bit into a bun until I hear Kakashi Sensei begin to speak.

"Those who disobey the rules are trash." He stated quietly, we all stared at him.

"But those who leave a comrade are worst than trash." He followed through, then I saw it that look, that sad lonely look that I saw after you lose someone. Looking around I noticed Naruto and Sasuke picking up on it as well.

"I want you all to promise right now that you will make yourself better than trash, I want you all to promise right now you will always be there for each other, and protect your comrades to the best of your abilities right now. I will not let you continue without this promise I will even drop you later from the ninja ranks if you break it. You will have no idea what not promising this could do to you in the future. Do you all understand?"

We all sit in silence for a minute. Sensei was serious. I can't help but wonder what had happened. I look up looking at my four team mates, could I give my life to try to protect any of them. I give them each a good hard look before nodding "Hai, Sensei."

Naruto was the next to nod "Yes" Sakura following with the same answer last was Sasuke.

He seemed stuck, really stuck.

"Goals can always be fulfilled later" stated Sensei.

That got his attention, after another few seconds of struggle he nodded "okay."

Sensei smiled "Good. Now for some stuff you may be interested in, have you ever heard of the four legendary Sannin?"

Team 7 of the Leafs Japanese Dictionary

By Ginny

I can say I own this! Just like my awesomeness ;)

Honorifics

San- Polite form used with equals

Chan- used for babies, young children, teenage girls, and grandparents considered rude if used with a superior

Bo- used for male babies and young children

Kun- Peoples of senior status or children/ teenage boys

Sama- more respectful version of san, used for more higher status

Sensei- teacher

Vocabulary

Konnichiwa-hello

Ya-hi

Ohayo (gozaimasu added for politeness) - good morning

Oyasumi- good night

Arigato (gozaimasu) - thank you

Doitashimashide- you are welcome

Hai- yes

Lie-no (pronounced Eeeay)

Idesu-okay

Sayonara- bye

Onagaishimasu- please

Sumimasen/ Gomen- I'm sorry

Shimpaishinaide- Don't worry

Otosan – father

Ototo- brother / (little brother)

Niisan- older brother

Okasan or Kasan- Mother

Shimai- sister

Onesan- older sister

Imoto- little sister

Bachan- grandmother

Watashi wa shirimasen - I don't know

Yatta! - I did it!

Ai-love

Kitsune- fox

Ho- fire

Mizu-water

Rai- lighting

Kaze-wind

Tsuchi-earth

Itadakimasu -Let's eat

Baka-idiot

Kami- God/god? (Whatever you believe in)

Nani- What

Naze- why

Daijōbudesuka?- Are you okay?

Ichi- One

Ni- Two

San- Three

Yon or Shi- Four

Go- Five

Roku- Six

Nana- Seven

Hachi- Eight

Kyu or Ku- Nine

Ju- Ten

Words that have been added to both Languages

Ninja- Ninja

Shinobi or Shinobu- Shinobi

Kunai- Kunai

Shuriken- Shuriken or Ninja Stars

Ramen-Ramen :)

Note the letter I is pronounced E

A/N #2

So there you go 12,000 words. Hope you enjoyed and got the Mishina Kunato ref. MinaKushi is my favorite pairing right after NaruHina sorry SasuSaku you're after.

Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffy will try to post the next chapter in about a week or so. I am going on a stay-cation to my best friend's house for four days the week after and have to finish calc before then so I may not finish all of chapter three. Sorry again this is a week late, to be honest I typed most of this yesterday and today I have been so busy. I will update Naruto New Years in a few days so keep your eyes out on that.

Also sorry about the scene with Sakura and Hinata if you felt I was Sakura Bashing at all, I felt like I needed to do something to help Sakura grow up. Hinata slapping some sense in her made the most sense in my mind seeing the three guys didn't do anything in cannon.

As for anything that might have looked like Sasuke bashing I love Sasuke therefore I love giving him Nicknames, even the more embarrassing ones. ^_^

Also you all know I love Kakashi right? It just hit me that it might look like bashing...

I decided to go a darker route with Hinata's past, I think it was one of the plot mistakes Kishi made. I am still not sure if she is an heir or not anymore. Does she live with Kurenai? Anyways when you get disowned in real life, you normally not have sunshine and rainbows. Not that that's what Hinata had but I still don't what to think about it.

Taco is also the name of my pet bull on jade dynasty, if anyone plays feel free to find me on caeless relem 7 or 15 :) I'm level 135 so I can get you power-leveled if you want :)

Also Paradise is by Coldplay if you want to check it out, and part of the inspiration of this chapter!

10:40 pm- noticed grammar mistakes rereading it and fixed those I saw will probably go through again tomorrow but I still wanted to get this up! :)

By the way for those of you who watch sword art online does it seem that the cousin is in to Kirito? I just want Asuna out of there! :)

11/5 I noticed a few more mistakes and fixed them up. Sorry if I missed any others. Also I would like to thank Gaara'sGurl101, yuuki-baka, iluvninjas, Rose Tiger, Guest, and mr peeples for already reviewing this chapter.

Note if you want to see Taco return feel free to PM me or leave a review! :) Also do you guys like listening to music when reading? If you do I can try to include more song references!

Hope life is good and that I can bring a smile to your face! ^_^

**Believe it – Ginny ^_^**

**Yomu tame ni hijō ni kansha!**


End file.
